


MYTHOLOGY/ FOLKLORE

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Marco wants to prove to his little sister Mina that monsters are just inventions. But are they?





	MYTHOLOGY/ FOLKLORE

Marco was walking with his little sister, Mina, hand in hand, heading towards a cavern in the side of the mountain.   
Their grandad told her there was a monster there that was ready to eat her if she missbehaved again, and she hadn’t slept since then, so Marco wanted to show her that there was no need to be afraid.  
All the kids knew the story of the “monster” that lived in the cavern:   
A lonely man was walking in the woods when a snow storm began and he had to hide in there, but the cold and wet of the snow changed him from man to Winter Spirit who would eat whoever dared enter the place.  
Marco never gave the story credit, but Mina was terrified, even now, her little hand was trembling in his hold, and she was trying to get away, but Marco just took her in his arms and kept on walking, her thin arms tight around his neck.   
After a couple more hours, they arrived in front of the cavern, which was, of course, empty.  
“See? There’s nothing in it. Now, let’s go inside”  
“No, Macco, I don’t go inshide”  
“Yes, because so you’ll see that you can sleep well, granpa was just kidding”  
“No, he wash not, the Shpirit eatsh we”  
Marco thought this wasn’t the moment to think about Mina’s grammar and just kissed her cheek a hunderd times, while walking slowly towards the entrance.  
The cavern was completely empty, and the kid relaxed a little, even if her arms rested around her big brother’s neck anyway.  
He put her down and after a while she started walking, exploring the place, until she turned around to smile at him, but instead she just screamed.  
Marco turned around to check if a bear was behind him, when he saw a man, with grey skin, golden eyes, a mop of ash blond hair and sharp teeth, hissing at them.  
Marco placed himself between the creature and Mina, thinking of how dead he was if the spirit wanted to eat him, and how double dead he was if it didn’t eat him and their mother found out about this.  
“How dare you enter my house without my permission?”  
“I..I’m sorry, I…I just wanted to show my sister that you weren’t real”  
Poor choice of words  
“Not real?! Do I have to eat you to prove I’m real?”  
Asked the spirit, his skin glowing red paths in its arms and chest  
“No! No, I just didn’t think the legends were real, but now I see you and I believe and please just let us go home”  
“Us? The kid is here with you?” The spirit’s skin went back to grey, and his eyes softened a little. He walked around Marco, so fast that he couldn’t cover Mina, and she screamed again when she saw it.  
The spirit’s eyes watered a little, remembering how his own little sister reacted exactly like that when he showed home for the first time after being cursed like this, centuries before. No kid had ever enter his house, and he forgot what it meant to have to look after someone or protect who you loved.   
He thought of how the boy must be feeling knowing that he was the reason why his little sister was so scared.   
He moved his hand towards the baby and Marco was ready to kick him when he saw the spirit moving it in the air and creating a snow little statue of a rabbit  
“Do you like bunnies, princess?”  
Marco was speechless, Mina’s eyes almost jumped out of her head, and she had to blink a couple times. Then, she laughed. It came out of her heart, and hugged the bunny, which soon melted. She pouted at that and the spirit created a new one, then a owl, a deer, a turtle and so many other animals, until Mina was hopping around an entire frozen zoo.  
“Holy shit” Was all Marco managed to let out.  
The spirit looked at him and created a ladybug for him, at which Marco raised an eyebrow  
“It has freckles” said the spirit, shrugging.  
In that moment, Marco really looked at him: he was suffering, it was evident from the way his bottom lip was trembling and his eyes were puffed, as if he was keeping in tears.   
“Ehi, ehm… Mr. Spirit, everything ok?”  
“Call me Jean”  
“Jean…everything ok?”  
“I…I was a big brother, you know…and then this happened” He gestured towards himself  
“Oh…How long ago?”  
“It was…162…5, or 1626, I don’t remember well”  
“What?!”  
“Yes…my sister, she…she was afraid of me, she…she was terrified…That’s when I understood I was a monster, and started my life as one.”  
Marco’s chest ached at the story, imagining what he would feel like if Mina was terrified by him, because of him…he wouldn’t be able to take it.   
But he looked at her, playing with all her ice animals, some of them now had…come to life??  
“What the fuck…”  
“Macco! Mama shaid no bad wordsh when you are with me!”  
Jean chuckled “What a bad big brother you are”  
“Oh shut up! I…I mean…”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t eat you. I don’t really eat people”  
“You don’t?”  
“No…I just eat what the soil gives me, leaves, roots, fruits…I don’t like killing”  
Marco smiled and Mina smiled at him too, with her adorable crooked teeth.  
“I wash afraid becaush my ganpa shaid you eat people…If you no eat people, I am no shcared”  
She stood on her feet and hugged his legs, and his eyes let go of the tears he was keeping in.   
A lot of red paths started forming on his skin then, but Marco soon realized they were blood paths, as if his body was cracking. He tried to take Mina away, but she refused  
“It’sh like Shrek and the Beauty and the Beasht, he hash to break the shpell”  
Marco watched horrified while Jean screamed in pain and Mina clinged tighter around him, getting soaked in his blood, until steam started to get out of the cuts and she let go because it burned, and took some steps backwards, Jean was now a huge screaming ball of steam, and suddenly there was silence.  
Marco was afraid he was dead, but then the wind took the steam away and a man appeared, the lean body and mop of sweaty hair were the same as before, but his skin was pink, even if a very pale shade of pink, his eyes were still golden, but they didn’t glow, and he had now genitals, unlike before, so Marco went to cover him with his hoodie while Mina giggled.   
After some hours, Jean woke up, looking around, seeing Mina smiling at him   
“My hug broke the shpell! I really am a prinshessh”  
Jean smiled tiredly, before glancing at Marco, whose jaw was dropped  
“Ehi, you’ll swallow flies like that”  
Marco promised to be back the following day, and so he did, bringing clothes to Jean and in the following weeks he taught him everything he had to know about the modern world, letting him descend in the village and helping him through the hard path of socializing and get with humans after so long, until one day Mina ran to their mom to whisper   
“Macco and Jean are kisshing in the backyard”


End file.
